Naturaleza Muerta
by Tira Misu
Summary: Una historia de amor y sufrimiento con un final diferente al antes escrito,mas aclaraciones dentro,Por favor r/r
1. Explicaciones y desvarios de la autora

EXPLICACIONES Y DESVARÍOS VARIOS DE LA AUTORA.

Bueno, supongo que necesitareis una pequeña explicación de el por que de esto. Ahí va: La verdad es que estaba harta de ver los 2 capítulos por separado siendo que son un mismo fic y resulta incomodo de leer para todo el mundo. Pero decidí poner un final que puse como una pequeña broma bastante mas triste que el real (No siempre los finales felices son los mas hermosos) y así salirme un poco de el romanticismo y empalago que siempre escribo. Bueno explicación dada , de vosotros depende que final preferís, este , el original o lo 2.Agradecer a todos mis amigos del Mesenger y con los que me mando emilios por todo y que los quiero a morir. Y para aquellas de este que sepan que me he comprado collares y cadenas para ellas además de un látigo especial como no continúen sus fics que estoy impacientes por leerlo.

Bueno si has soportado todo este royo supongo que no te importara leer un poco mas, esto la verdad es que es una petición a todo el mundo. Por favor ,escribir fics en Español o en si queréis traducirlos, la verdad es que hay muchos en ingles, pero en nuestro idioma hay bastantes menos y a mi me encanta leer (Interesada la niña) y de paso animar a cualquiera que tenga pensado escribir uno que lo haga, aunque piense que es malo que el escribir es muy gratificante y siempre encontrara el apoyo de alguien que le anime a seguir haciéndolo. Bueno, después de este poco de filosofía barata os dejo. Bechitos y abrazos para todos

Atte

Tira Misu


	2. Naturaleza Muerta

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic así que , espero que os guste.  
La canción es Naturaleza muerta de Mecano. Esta y los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme y entretener.  
  


NATURALEZA MUERTA  
  
  
  
  
  


No ha salido el sol  
y Ana y miguel ya prenden llamas,  
ella sobre el, hombre y mujer,  
deshacen la cama.

Y el mar q esta loco por Ana,  
Prefiere no mirar,  
Los celos no perdonan al agua,  
Ni a las algas, ni ha la sal.  
  
  


Filia abrió los ojos aun había una tenue penumbra, señal de que el sol no tardaría en salir. Se incorporo sobre su codo y ladeándose ligeramente observa el rostro del hombre  
que yacía a su lado con una dulce sonrisa en la cara. Seguía sin creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, sus ojos azules recorrieron su pelo morado cortado por encima de los hombros revueltos por el sueño.  


_¡Maldito namagomi! no se como pude enamorarme de ti-susurro con voz tierna.

-Te he oído labios de lagartija.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se había dado cuenta cuando él abrió los ojos . Y como en ese momento la miraba picadamente, se incorporo igual que ella le beso en los labios y la tumbo encima de el en medio de caricias.  
  


Una mujer de pelo rubio y piel morena sentada en un lujoso diván tiraba con furia una copa de oro en la que aun quedaba algo de vino, contra un espejo de marco dorado el cual reflejaba a la pareja besándose y abrazándose.  
  


Al amanecer ,  
ya esta Miguel sobre su barca.  
-Dame un beso amor  
y espera quieta junto a la playa.

Y el mar murmura en su lenguaje.  
-Maldito pescador,  
despídete de ella,  
no quiero compartir su corazón.  
  


El llanto de un niño hizo que filia se volviera a despertara. Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Cogió al pequeño Val en brazos el cual se calmo y ofreció a su madre una hermosa sonrisa. Filia abrió las cortinas y se asomo por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, bajo la vista y al lado del estanque que había junto a la casa vio a Zeros .Rápidamente se puso una bata, cubrió a Val con una mantita y bajo a reunirse con el demonio .El se percato de su presencia ,la miro abriendo los ojos y le paso un brazo por los hombro acercándola a el,con el otra mano acaricio la mejilla del pequeño dragón antiguo que rió encantado .

-Mi ama me reclama, he de irme-beso a la dragona dorada en los labios y a Val en la frente-Espérame, volveré.  
Y antes de que ella pudiese protestar, desapareció. Filia solo esbozo una sonrisa de pena.  
  


La expresión de la señora de las bestias cambio de furia a perversa alegría en menos de un segundo.

-Despídete de tu "adorada familia" Zeros ,por que esta va ha ser la ultima vez que la veas-Dicho esto, llamo a su fiel sirviente y oscureció el espejo.

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por el  
Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie  
En la orilla que vuelva Miguel.

Zeros apareció enfrente de Zellas y arrodillándose dijo:

-¿Me habéis llamado mi ama?

-Si mi querido Zeros.¿Donde has estado en las ultimas noches?. No he podido encontrarte en varios días-La expresión de la Dark Lady era de diversión.

-Eso mi Señora es un secreto - Replico Zeros con su típica sonrisa y su dedo agitándose delante de su cara.

El ama de las bestias lanzo un rayo plateado a su subordinado el cual lo lanzo contra una pared .

- Zeros , Zeros esa actitud tuya me resultaría muy divertida en otras circunstancias pero creo que en estos momentos no estas en posición de andarte con secretos.

Dicho esto se acerco a el , había resbalado al suelo con sangre en la boca , su señora lo cogió por el pelo y lo alzo hasta que quedo a la altura de sus ojos.

-Crees q no se lo que has estado haciendo tu y esa maldita dragona dorada .¡¡Eres un maldito traidor Zeros!!

-Mi señora-balbuceo debido a lo lastimado que se encontraba- yo os he sido leal, jamás he dejado de acudir a vuestras llamadas y cumplir vuestras ordenes.

-Si ,eso no te lo niego pero¿ por que con esa dragona? ,Sabes que esta prohibido ¡RESPONDE ZEROS!, Y no me sirve ninguno de tus "Es un secreto"-dijo lanzándole otro rajo a bocajarro.

-Por que la amo mi señora-respondió con un hilillo de voz.

-¡¡No te creo!! los demonios no pueden amar y mucho menos a un dragón dorado.

-Mi ama, nunca en mi vida he mentido y no voy ha empezar ahora-el tono de burla que había en sus débiles palabras hizo enfurecer a Zellas.

-Maldito estúpido-mientras decía esto lo lanzo contra una pared la cual lo apreso con unos grilletes. Antes de tocar la pared Zeros se desmayo.  
  


Dicen en la aldea,  
que esa roca blanca es Ana,  
cubierta de sal y de coral,  
espera en la playa.

No esperes mas niña de piedra  
Miguel no va ha volver,  
El mar le tiene preso,  
Por no querer cederle a una mujer

Filia sintió un ligero escalofrió, decidió entrar en casa por que estaba apunto de anochecer y empezaba ha hacer frió .Hacia un mes que Zeros se había ido , su corazón estaba inquieto, estaba así desde el día que se marcho No le dio tiempo de detenerlo ,ni de decirle que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa llamada. Entro en la casa, fue a ver si el pequeño Val seguía dormido. Bajo a la sala ,cogió un libro y se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a esperarlo. Jiras y Garbos la miraron y subieron a acostarse con cara triste, desde que el demonio se fue había hecho lo mismo todas las noches ,ellos intentaron convencerla de que le esperase acostada ,pero había sido inútil .Al cabo de unas horas Filia dejo el libro después de haber estado mirando la misma pagina durante media hora y empezó ha sollozar:

-Donde estas Zellos,¿por qué no vienes?

  
Mientras tanto Zeros estaba siendo torturado por su ama en la misma habitación en la cual llevaba un mes.

-Eso te enseñara que solo hay una persona a la cual perteneces -decía la Dark lady mientras lanzaba miles de pequeños rayos plateados sobre cuerpo de su sirviente .Al ver q se había desmayado le lanzo un hechizo de curación y se fue.  
  
  


Y esperar Y llorar y llorar y llorar por el,  
y esperar y esperar de pie,  
En la orilla que vuelva Miguel.  
  
  


-Tres meses y no vienes,¿qué te ha sucedido Zeros?-pensaba la rubia mujer mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Desde la segunda semana de su partida Filia pasaba todos los atardeceres al lado del estanque, en el mismo lugar en el cual desapareció por ultima vez. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto esta mañana no habría dicho que a la dragona le sucedía algo, pero sus autoproclamados protectores Jiras y Garbos sabían que estaba muerta de pena. Nunca Zeros se había ido tanto tiempo y además tampoco se vio ninguno de los animalitos, mitad lobos ,mitad humanos, que enviaba para decir que se encontraba bien cuando no podía volver antes de una semana y eso hacia temer a la dragona que su mal presentimiento se cumpliese. En esos momentos Filia recordó la primera vez que apareció por su casa, hacia casi dos años, nada mas oír su voz la dragona saco su maza y se dedico a perseguirlo por toda la casa gritando todo tipo de insultos hasta que el demonio desapareció. Sonrió, después de ese recibimiento, no se amedrento y siguió visitándola dos veces por semana durante meses. Hasta que la dragona permitió su presencia sin sacar su maza nada mas verlo.  
  


Incluso hay gente que asegura,  
Que cuando hay tempestad,  
Las olas las provoca,  
Miguel luchando a muerte,  
Contra el mar.  
  


Zeros despertó ,no sentía ningún dolor, su ama se acababa de marchar creyendo que aun estaba desmayado.

-Tres meses-pensó ,tres meses en los cuales su ama le había torturado de todas las maneras que conocía, dejándolo siempre a punto de morir o cuando se desmayaba, para después curarlo .

-Quiero que estés consciente y sufras, si estas inconsciente es esfuerzo inútil-le contesto la vez que el le pregunto el por que paraba cuando perdía el conocimiento. Cada día le recordaba el tiempo que había pasado entre aquellas paredes -Tres meses que no ves a tu "querida dragona"-había dicho en tono de burla ese día.

Ahora que podía pensar ,en todo este tiempo su dolor había sido tan intenso que no pudo hacer ni eso y que cuando despertaba allí estaba su ama para volver a torturarlo, pensó en Filia- al menos su ama no había decidido hacerle nada ha ella. Sin saber por que empezó ha recordar el día que decidió hacer una visita a cierta dragona dorada para hacerla rabiar ,desde que se conocieron encontraba una fuente de diversión en ella. Lo malo ,siguió recordando es que ese juego se convirtió en algo mas serio. Una noche decidió aparecer por sorpresa para asustarla, pero la sorpresa se la llevo él al verla salir del estanque cercano a su casa con el camisón mojado el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo, pero no fue eso lo que más lo tomo de sorpresa sino el hecho de que Filia se pusiese ha bailar alrededor del estanque con gráciles movimientos tatareando una canción, en ese momento el demonio deseo cojerla en brazos , llevársela muy lejos de allí y no parar nunca de besarla. Todavía confundido desapareció de allí intentando entender ese impulso repentino.

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él  
Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie  
En la orilla que vuelva Miguel  
  


Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él  
Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él  
Y llorar y llorar y llorar sobre el mar  
  


¡¡Zeros!!-exclamo y fue corriendo al estanque, no había nadie. Filia soñó que había vuelto, pero se desilusiono al ver que no estaba allí. Era de noche la luna estaba ya bajase quedo mirando el reflejo de la luna en el estanque y recordó el primer beso que él le dio ,fue en ese mismo lugar y la luna estaba mas llena. Ella había notado un extraño comportamiento en el demonio ya no le gastaba tantas bromas ,la cogía de la cintura, abría mas los ojos y la miraba directo a los suyos ,acercaba su cara a ella como si fuese ha besarla y luego se apartaba como arrepentido por seguir un impulso. Una noche la despertó de una pesadilla ,en la que soñaba que val había muerto ,y aguanto pacientemente sus confusas palabras y su llanto , la abrazo y hasta le trajo al pequeño val. para que viese que solo había sido una pesadilla . Cuando ella se calmo Zeros ya había desapareció y ella no pudo ni darle las gracias ,trato de volver a dormirse pero el extraño comportamiento del demonio y los restos de la pesadilla no la dejaron así que decidió ir al estanque para darse un baño para relajarse. Se baño con el camisón puesto ,aunque el estanque le pertenecía le daba vergüenza bañarse desnuda, cuando salió se encontró al demonio observándola intensamente.

-Quédate quieta, no te muevas de ahí, déjame contemplarte-conforme decía estas palabras se iba acercando a ella. No se podía mover era como si esos ojos amatista la hubiesen hechizado ,cuando se quiso dar cuenta el estaba mirándola a los ojos , pasaba una mano por su pelo y la otra por su mejilla y acercando sus labios a los suyos hasta besarla con dulzura.

-Te quiero-le dijo cuando acabo su beso.

Filia se quedo estupefacta, no podía creerlo ,pero con solo mirar sus ojos supo que no mentía, que era incapaz de mentir. Y ella en ese instante se dio cuenta de que todo ese odio que creía sentir por el se había convertido poco a poco en amor ,un amor que el se había encargado de ir construyendo poco a poco ,con cada uno de sus gestos con ella de pequeños detalles de los que ahora se daba cuenta. No respondió, solo lo volvió a besar con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir en esos momentos.  
Pero el no estaba, no tenia noticias suyas y eso la desesperaba.  
Él le había dicho que volvería y ella lo creía, por que sabia que el no mentía  
  


¿Fin?  
Autora: Tira Misu

N. de autora: ¿Bueno que os ha parecido?. Para felicitaciones, criticas o amenazas escribirme a tira_misu69@hotmail.com. Agradecería que me dieseis vuestra opinión.

N.de autora 2:Esto tiene una segunda parte,¿O pensabais que lo iba a dejar asi?


	3. Naturaleza Muerta 2 Final alternativo

Zeros abrió sus ojos y desde su posición privilegiada vio a su ama andar de un lado a otro fumando con nerviosismo. No se había percatado de que el despertó, si no su castigo ya hubiese comenzado.-Maldita mujer -pensó. Al ver el cabello rubio ,casi blanco de su ama inmediatamente recordó a la dueña de un pelo dorado, su sonrisa, sus besos , su cuerpo y aquella mezcla de tozudez y dulzura que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria . La voz de su señora le saco de sus recuerdos

-Vaya, vaya nuestra bella durmiente ya despertó, ¿A pesar de cómo te he tratado me sigues admirando?-pregunto con un brillo de sadismo y satisfacción la demonio.

-No os creáis tan importante mi señora, creo que vos estáis mas atenta en mi que yo en vos.-Después de esa respuesta espero a que su señora iniciase su castigo de todos los días durante esos últimos 7 meses con el inevitable recordatorio del tiempo pasado y el posterior comentario sarcástico, con mas saña de la habitual por la contestación dada.  
  
  


-¿Sabes por q te estoy castigando Zeros?,¿Deseas saberlo?.-Las preguntas sorprendieron tanto al demonio que involuntariamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué motivos?,esa mujer estaba celosa porque le habían arrebatado algo que consideraba suyo-Pensó

-Ya lo se mi ama, son celos.-Fue su respuesta

-Ja, ja, ja, ja .Graciosa suposición mi querido demonio, pero no es por eso-Por el ligero tono irritado de su ama Zeros adivino que había parte de verdad en lo que había dicho-La razón es que los demás Dark Lord descubrieron tu traición y pidieron un castigo ejemplar o se unirían para atacarme considerando que soy demasiado débil por no poder controlarte.

La cara del demonio mostró su desconcierto por la contestación,-¿Desde cuando ella hacia caso a las amenazas de los demás demonios?.La inesperada respuesta y el cambio de rutina le hizo sospechar alguna jugada por parte de su ama.

-Por tu cara adivino que estas sospechando que tengo preparado para ti. No te equivocas-Dicho esto corrió la cortina que tapaba una pared que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Allí se podía ver a Filia inconsciente atada de igual modo que el, al verla el demonio se angustio, no sabia lo que su ama estaría preparando para la dragona pero seguro que fuese lo que fuese el tendría que presenciarlo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, esa era una nueva de tortura . Le lanzo a su ama una mirada cargada de odio.

-Soltadla, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto-en la voz del sacerdote se podía notar el odio y el terror que en esos momentos sentía.

-De hecho mi querido amigo, si que tiene que ver y mucho, si no hubiese sido por ella yo no me vería en esta situación-Mientras decía esto la señora de las bestias miraba a Filia con una mezcla de odio y celos-¡OH¡ no te preocupes no la matare, aun no, no seria divertido.

-Dejadla, conmigo tenéis suficiente, yo fui quien os traiciono ,si lo que deseáis es castigarme ensañaros conmigo pero a ella no la toquéis. Además a mi me necesitáis soy vuestro mejor sirviente -Sabia que ese comentario era como amarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero no podía permitir que ella sufriese, el dolor de verla lastimada y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo era la peor manera de castigo que solo se podía comparar con perderla.

-En eso te equivocas Zeros , no me eres necesario es mas he encontrado un sustituto ideal para ti,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chocolat, aparece inmediatamente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el ama de las bestias.  
  


A su grito apareció una chica rubia de poca estatura pero proporcionada con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Me habéis llamado mi señora-Respondió la chica haciendo una grácil reverencia.

-Si mi pequeña, mira tengo un regalito para ti.  
  


-Un regalo para mi, ¡que bien un regalo de mi señora!-La muchachita saltaba de alegría y entusiasmo. A todos los presentes les cayo una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Ahí lo tienes, esta ahí-respondió Zellas señalando a la dragona.  
  
  


-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ Una muñeca en tamaño real.¡Gracias mi señora, me encanta mi regalo!-La cara de la señora de las bestias era un poema y Zeros no podía aguantar la risa.

-Mi Señora creo que vuestro sustituto es un poco aniñado-Le dijo Zeros entre risas.

-Cállate, maldito traidor-Zellas estaba empezando a perder los nervios, la quimera que le había encargado a Dolphi hecha de ella y Zeros no salió como ella esperaba.

Mientras tanto Filia despertó ,al abrir los ojos vio a Zeros observándola, su corazón dio un vuelco y las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos .Después de todos estos meses esperando que apareciese nada mas verlo solo quería gritar su nombre y correr hacia el, pero las ataduras se lo impidieron, en su alegría de despertar y encontrarlo no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Desesperada miro a su alrededor y descubrió al ama de las bestias, supo quien era por las descripciones que le había dado el demonio. En la mirada de este se reflejaba una angustia que ella perfectamente comprendió, si había sido llevada aquí significaba que algo muy malo le iba a pasar, a  
Pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a soportar todo solo por el hecho de estar a su lado y poder verle.

-Bueno, bueno ,bueno que tenemos aquí la feroz dragona dorada ,esta por fin consciente, sabes debería estar furiosa contigo hasta que te redujeron lastimaste de gravedad a varios de mis subordinados. Pero no lo estoy, con eso solo me has demostrado lo incompetentes que pueden ser-mientras decía esto se había colocado de manera que ellos dos no podían verse-Zeros me parece que ya es hora de tu castigo hoy debido a la agradable visita de tu amiga se ha retrasado un poco.

Dicho y hecho la Dark lady le lanzo al demonio unos miles de diminutos rayos plateados que se incrustaron en todo su cuerpo, la dragona al ver eso no pudo reprimir un grito de horror ni el vano intento de acercarse a el.

-Hum, por lo que veo no te agrada verlo lastimado, bueno me parece Zeros que hoy tu castigo tendrá un ligero cambio-Al oír esas palabras el demonio sabia que era exactamente lo que pasaría, y se removió contra las cadena todo lo que pudo a pesar de que apenas se podía mover.-Chocolat querida creo que ya va siendo hora que estrenes tu nuevo juguete.

-Siiiiiiiiiii, voy a por mis juguetes-dicho esto desapareció y al cabo de un rato con un montón de vestidos y un set de maquillaje .Todos los de la sala les resbalo una enorme gota por la cabeza.

-¡No me refería a esa clase de juegos!-el ama de las bestias estaba medio histérica y le propino un buen capón a la niñita.

-A vale-Nada mas decir eso saco un látigo y empezó a golpear con el a Filia. A cada golpe Zeros a pesar de estar lastimado intentaba soltarse de las cadenas dando bruscos tirones mientras su furia crecía mas y mas.

-Ves Zeros nadie se lleva nada del ama de las bestias sin recibir un castigo.

-Si mi señora, pero nadie hace daño a un ser querido mío sin sufrir las consecuencias-Dicho esto se libero de sus cadenas y lanzo un hechizo a la pequeña torturadora que quedo desintegrada al instante.

-¿¡Queeeeeee!?- Zellas no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su sirviente el cual suponía acabado había salvando a la dragona con un hechizo que podía rivalizar a los suyos. Rápidamente conjuro uno y a toda prisa se dirigió hacia la dragona para matarla inmediatamente. Pero antes de llegar acabarlo noto un fuerte golpe que la lanzo contra una pared, dejándola mas muerta que viva.-¿Como diablos has podido hacerme eso?.¿Cómo has conseguido volverte tan fuerte?

-je, je,je muy sencillo mi señora, contra mas castigos recibía mas fuerte me volvía, todo el odio que ido acumulando contra vos a salido a la luz pues no me importa lo que a mi me pase, pero jamás permitiré que a ella le pase nada.

-No creo que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte. Te destruirte en un santiamén- Zellas a pesar de haber recibido un duro golpe se lanzo con toda su furia contra Zeros transformándose en un lobo enorme plateado.

Filia veía todo con horror , parecían dos fieras salvajes y furiosas, ella jamás había visto a Zeros luchar con esa fiereza y odio. Parecía cierto que se volvió mas fuerte pues su señora lanzaba ataques tan poderosos que podrían haber destruido un continente en un solo instante y el los resistía y contraatacaba con otros igual de poderosos. Estaban muy igualados, pero al cabo de una o dos horas se les notaba agotados y ella empezó a temer por la vida del demonio pues recibió mas golpes que su ama y se veia mas maltrecho que ella. Se tomaron unos instantes y midiendo sus posibilidades pues solo parecía que podían atacar una vez mas, se prepararon y atacaron, pero la Señora de las Bestias desvió su ataque en el ultimo momento, el cual fue directo hacia Filia que aun se encontraba encadenaba contra la pared. Ella pensó que era su fin , no podía escapar y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al cabo de unos segundos este no llego a lo cual ella abrió los ojos extrañada y vio a Zeros delante de ella con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

-Te amo -le susurro y acto seguido la beso ,sin romper el beso resbalo hasta el suelo y quedo allí tendido en un charco de sangre.

-¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!-exclamo Filia mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_Vaya, vaya me parece que al final a pesar de haberse vuelto tan fuerte no era lo suficiente como para acabar conmigo-Zellas se encontraba bastante mal herida, pero aun así se encontraba en bastante buen estado- Y ahora mi pequeña dragona, por fin tendré mi venganza por haberme quitado lo que me pertenece.  
  


Mientras hablaba se iba acercando mas a Filia hasta quedar enfrente a ella y recitando un hechizo muy poderoso lo dirigió hacia ella. Ella solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y casi al instante sintió como el hechizo la golpeaba y poco a poco la desintegraba hasta que desapareció .Pero aun así estaba feliz por que por fin se podría reunir con su amado Zeros y estar juntos para toda la eternidad.  
  
  
  
  
  


Notas de autora : Snif,snif. Que triste me ha quedado, espero que les guste. Me dan hasta pena después de todo lo que han pasado solo puedan estar juntos cuando mueren. Este es un final alternativo que escribi,esper que les guste  
  



	4. Naturaleza Muerta 2

.

**Naturaleza Muerta 2**

Zeros abrió sus ojos y desde su posición privilegiada vio a su ama andar de un lado a otro fumando con nerviosismo. No se había percatado de que el despertó, si no su castigo ya hubiese comenzado.-Maldita mujer -pensó. Al ver el cabello rubio ,casi blanco de su ama inmediatamente recordó a la dueña de un pelo dorado, su sonrisa, sus besos , su cuerpo y aquella mezcla de tozudez y dulzura que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria . La voz de su señora le saco de sus recuerdos

-Vaya, vaya nuestra bella durmiente ya despertó, ¿A pesar de cómo te he tratado me sigues admirando?-pregunto con un brillo de sadismo y satisfacción la demonio.

-No os creáis tan importante mi señora, creo que vos estáis mas atenta en mi que yo en vos.-Después de esa respuesta espero a que su señora iniciase su castigo de todos los días durante esos últimos 7 meses con el inevitable recordatorio del tiempo pasado y el posterior comentario sarcástico, con mas saña de la habitual por la contestación dada.

-¿Sabes por q te estoy castigando Zeros?,¿Deseas saberlo?.-Las preguntas sorprendieron tanto al demonio que involuntariamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué motivos?,esa mujer estaba celosa porque le habían arrebatado algo que consideraba suyo-Pensó

-Ya lo se mi ama, son celos.-Fue su respuesta

-Ja, ja, ja, ja .Graciosa suposición mi querido demonio, pero no es por eso-Por el ligero tono irritado de su ama Zeros adivino que había parte de verdad en lo que había dicho-La razón es que los demás Dark Lord descubrieron tu traición y pidieron un castigo ejemplar o se unirían para atacarme considerando que soy demasiado débil por no poder controlarte.

La cara del demonio mostró su desconcierto por la contestación,-¿Desde cuando ella hacia caso a las amenazas de los demás demonios?.La inesperada respuesta y el cambio de rutina le hizo sospechar alguna jugada por parte de su ama.

-Por tu cara adivino que estas sospechando que tengo preparado para ti. No te equivocas-Dicho esto corrió la cortina que tapaba una pared que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Allí se podía ver a Filia inconsciente atada de igual modo que el, al verla el demonio se angustio, no sabia lo que su ama estaría preparando para la dragona pero seguro que fuese lo que fuese el tendría que presenciarlo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, esa era una nueva de tortura . Le lanzo a su ama una mirada cargada de odio.

-Soltadla, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto-en la voz del sacerdote se podía notar el odio y el terror que en esos momentos sentía.

-De hecho mi querido amigo, si que tiene que ver y mucho, si no hubiese sido por ella yo no me vería en esta situación-Mientras decía esto la señora de las bestias miraba a Filia con una mezcla de odio y celos-¡OH¡ no te preocupes no la matare, aun no, no seria divertido.

-Dejadla, conmigo tenéis suficiente, yo fui quien os traiciono ,si lo que deseáis es castigarme ensañaros conmigo pero a ella no la toquéis. Además a mi me necesitáis soy vuestro mejor sirviente -Sabia que ese comentario era como amarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero no podía permitir que ella sufriese, el dolor de verla lastimada y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo era la peor manera de castigo que solo se podía comparar con perderla.

-En eso te equivocas Zeros , no me eres necesario es mas he encontrado un sustituto ideal para ti,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Chocolat, aparece inmediatamente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el ama de las bestias.

A su grito apareció una chica rubia de poca estatura pero proporcionada con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Me habéis llamado mi señora-Respondió la chica haciendo una grácil reverencia.

-Si mi pequeña, mira tengo un regalito para ti.

-Un regalo para mi, ¡que bien un regalo de mi señora!-La muchachita saltaba de alegría y entusiasmo. A todos los presentes les cayo una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Ahí lo tienes, esta ahí-respondió Zellas señalando a la dragona.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ Una muñeca en tamaño real.¡Gracias mi señora, me encanta mi regalo!-La cara de la señora de las bestias era un poema y Zeros no podía aguantar la risa.

-Mi Señora creo que vuestro sustituto es un poco aniñado-Le dijo Zeros entre risas.

-Cállate, maldito traidor-Zellas estaba empezando a perder los nervios, la quimera que le había encargado a Dolphi hecha de ella y Zeros no salió como ella esperaba.

Mientras tanto Filia despertó ,al abrir los ojos vio a Zeros observándola, su corazón dio un vuelco y las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos .Después de todos estos meses esperando que apareciese nada mas verlo solo quería gritar su nombre y correr hacia el, pero las ataduras se lo impidieron, en su alegría de despertar y encontrarlo no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Desesperada miro a su alrededor y descubrió al ama de las bestias, supo quien era por las descripciones que le había dado el demonio. En la mirada de este se reflejaba una angustia que ella perfectamente comprendió, si había sido llevada aquí significaba que algo muy malo le iba a pasar, a Pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a soportar todo solo por el hecho de estar a su lado y poder verle.

-Bueno, bueno ,bueno que tenemos aquí la feroz dragona dorada ,esta por fin consciente, sabes debería estar furiosa contigo hasta que te redujeron lastimaste de gravedad a varios de mis subordinados. Pero no lo estoy, con eso solo me has demostrado lo incompetentes que pueden ser-mientras decía esto se había colocado de manera que ellos dos no podían verse-Zeros me parece que ya es hora de tu castigo hoy debido a la agradable visita de tu amiga se ha retrasado un poco.

Dicho y hecho la Dark lady le lanzo al demonio unos miles de diminutos rayos plateados que se incrustaron en todo su cuerpo, la dragona al ver eso no pudo reprimir un grito de horror ni el vano intento de acercarse a el.

-Hum, por lo que veo no te agrada verlo lastimado, bueno me parece Zeros que hoy tu castigo tendrá un ligero cambio-Al oír esas palabras el demonio sabia que era exactamente lo que pasaría, y se removió contra las cadena todo lo que pudo a pesar de que apenas se podía mover.-Chocolat querida creo que ya va siendo hora que estrenes tu nuevo juguete.

-Siiiiiiiiiii, voy a por mis juguetes-dicho esto desapareció y al cabo de un rato con un montón de vestidos y un set de maquillaje .Todos los de la sala les resbalo una enorme gota por la cabeza.

-¡No me refería a esa clase de juegos!-el ama de las bestias estaba medio histérica y le propino un buen capón a la niñita.

-A vale-Nada mas decir eso saco un látigo y empezó a golpear con el a Filia. A cada golpe Zeros a pesar de estar lastimado intentaba soltarse de las cadenas dando bruscos tirones mientras su furia crecía mas y mas.

-Ves Zeros nadie se lleva nada del ama de las bestias sin recibir un castigo.

-Si mi señora, pero nadie hace daño a un ser querido mío sin sufrir las consecuencias-Dicho esto se libero de sus cadenas y lanzo un hechizo a la pequeña torturadora que quedo desintegrada al instante.

-¿¡Queeeeeee!?- Zellas no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su sirviente el cual suponía acabado había salvando a la dragona con un hechizo que podía rivalizar a los suyos. Rápidamente conjuro uno y a toda prisa se dirigió hacia la dragona para matarla inmediatamente. Pero antes de llegar acabarlo noto un fuerte golpe que la lanzo contra una pared, dejándola mas muerta que viva.-¿Como diablos has podido hacerme eso?.¿Cómo has conseguido volverte tan fuerte?

-je, je,je muy sencillo mi señora, contra mas castigos recibía mas fuerte me volvía, todo el odio que ido acumulando contra vos a salido a la luz pues no me importa lo que a mi me pase, pero jamás permitiré que a ella le pase nada.

-No creo que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte. Te destruirte en un santiamén- Zellas a pesar de haber recibido un duro golpe se lanzo con toda su furia contra Zeros transformándose en un lobo enorme plateado.

Filia veía todo con horror , parecían dos fieras salvajes y furiosas, ella jamás había visto a Zeros luchar con esa fiereza y odio. Parecía cierto que se volvió mas fuerte pues su señora lanzaba ataques tan poderosos que podrían haber destruido un continente en un solo instante y el los resistía y contraatacaba con otros igual de poderosos. Estaban muy igualados, pero al cabo de una o dos horas se les notaba agotados y ella empezó a temer por la vida del demonio pues recibió mas golpes que su ama y se veia mas maltrecho que ella. Se tomaron unos instantes y midiendo sus posibilidades pues solo parecía que podían atacar una vez mas, se prepararon y atacaron, pero la Señora de las Bestias desvió su ataque en el ultimo momento, el cual fue directo hacia Filia que aun se encontraba encadenaba contra la pared. Ella pensó que era su fin , no podía escapar y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al cabo de unos segundos este no llego a lo cual ella abrió los ojos extrañada y vio a Zeros delante de ella con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

-Te amo -le susurro y acto seguido la beso ,sin romper el beso resbalo hasta el suelo y quedo allí tendido en un charco de sangre.

-¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!-exclamo Filia mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_Vaya, vaya me parece que al final a pesar de haberse vuelto tan fuerte no era lo suficiente como para acabar conmigo-Zellas se encontraba bastante mal herida, pero aun así se encontraba en bastante buen estado- Y ahora mi pequeña dragona, por fin tendré mi venganza por haberme quitado lo que me pertenece.

Mientras hablaba se iba acercando mas a Filia hasta quedar enfrente de ella y recitando un hechizo muy poderoso lo dirigió hacia ella, pero de repente dejo de recitar, agrando los ojos y callo al suelo muerta. Al caer la señora de las bestias estaba Zeros de pie y en sus manos se podía ver un ligero humo blanco.

-Y yo jamás permitiré que le hagan daño a mis seres queridos.-Se acerco a Filia con paso firme y la desato de sus cadenas. Ella aun sin creer que estaba vivo lo miro y se abrazo a el llorando y temblando.

-Ya paso mi amor ya paso-le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. La separo de el ,le miro a los ojos y beso sus labios con todo el amor y la desesperación por estar separado de el que guardaba en el durante estos largos meses de separación. Después de un largo rato se miraron a los ojos.

-Te dije que volvería, y yo jamás miento.

Ella solo asintió y lo abrazo ,sabiendo que nadie mas podría separarlos por que su amor era eterno e indestructible.

Ahora si

FIN

Notas de Autora: **Tira:** -¡Chocolat!, ven a leer el fic, ya lo he terminado.

**Chocolat:** ( Con la música super alta, cantando y pasando de su hermana)-¡Ave María! ¿Cuándo serás mia? Si me quisieras todo te daría.

**Tira:** (Pegando portazo a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana)-¡CHOCOLAT!

**Chocolat: **( Con carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida)-No me grites, ¿querias algo?.

**Tira: **Si, ya he terminado el fic, leelo y dame tu opinión.

**Chocolat:** (Cogiendo un manga) Cuando termine con el manga lo leo. Tira: ( Quitándole el manga de las manos)-Vas ahora mismo a leerlo.

Las dos hermanas se dirigen al cuarto del ordenador, cuando Chocolat termina de leerlo;

**Chocolat: **(Con los ojos echando fuego) Tira, corre.

**Tira:** ¿Por qué?

**Chocolat:** ( Sacando su precioso látigo y con una cara que da miedo)-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE METERME EN TU FIC, Y ENCIMA DE PONERME DE TONTA, ME MATAS!

**Tira: **¡Yo no quise, me obligaron!(pero ya no hay remedio y tiene a Chocolat persiguiéndole por toda la casa, molestando a los vecinos)

**Tira:** Bueno me acabo de esconder en el armario huyendo de mi hermana, así que en estos poco tiempo de vida que me queda lo aprovecho para decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y que hago esto solo para entretenerme y entretener y que no recibo dinero por ello. Agradecer a Xiomaram por sus E-mails y opiniones , a Nishi-chan por soportar el que siempre la quiera asesinar y atar frente al ordenador como no acabe su historia y por sus animos , a Karoru por publicar las paridas que a veces escribo, a Golfo por soportarme , a Kary por hacerme disfrutar con su fic ,lo mismo que G-Fan y a Asuky por ser tan buena amiga .Como veréis esta segunda parte no es un songfic, la razón es que la canción que tenia pensada para este fic no iba acorde con lo que quería escribir .Ya saben para sus opiniones, amenazas ,etc a:

Tira-misu69@hotmail.com

**Chocolat:** Tiraaaaaaaaaaaa,¿dónde estaaaaaaaaaaaas? Venga sal que solo quiero jugar un poquito contigo y con mi látigo


End file.
